queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Innuendo (canción)
Innuendo (Insinuación) es el nombre de la famosa canción del disco homónimo. Pese a haber sido acreditada a toda la banda, la canción fue escrita sobretodo por Freddie Mercury y Roger Taylor. Con sus 6:28 minutos de duración, esta es una de las canciones más largas del grupo. Fue primera en las listas británicas. Innuendo incluye un solo de guitarra flamenca a cargo de Steve Howe (el guitarrista de Yes) en forma de interludio, el cual trae reminiscencias al Queen de antaño, al metal progresivo y al heavy metal. Composición Innuendo fue elaborado como un rompecabezas. El tema de hacer una canción reminiscente de un bolero comenzó en medio de una jam session entre Brian, John y Roger, a la cual Freddie agregó la melodía y parte de la letra (que después fue completada por Roger Taylor). Según comentarios de Brian a la Guitar Magazine en octubre de 1994, el ritmo medio pertenece a Freddie. En donde puede apreciarse el solo de guitarra, luego un puente de influencia clásica, y a continuación una vez más el solo pero con guitarra eléctrica. Esta sección es particularmente compleja, ya que sigue un patrón de tres compases en 5/4 (que no suele encontrarse en la música popular) seguido por cuatro compases en 3/4 (más frecuente). La sección «''You can be anything you want to be»'' («Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras ser») presenta una orquestación muy sofisticada, realizada por Freddie y el productor David Richards con el popular teclado/sintetizador Korg M1. Freddie había realizado arreglos para orquestas durante su carrera solista, y cerró el álbum previo de Queen con Was It All Worth It, que incluía un interludio al estilo de Gershwin también realizado en un sintetizador M1. La participación de Steve Howe Steve Howe y Freddie eran amigos desde hace varios años, desde sus frecuentes encuentros en Townhouse Studios en Londres. Yes había estado grabando en Mountain Studios en 1978, poco antes que Queen los comprara, y el álbum debut de Asia (grupo al que también pertenecía Howe) había sido producido por el ingeniero de sonido de Queen. En 1988, Paul Sutin había lanzado su primer álbum y comenzado a grabar el segundo. En ese primer álbum, Steve Howe había sido guitarrista y bajista, y Sutin le pidió que produjese al nuevo álbum, a lo que Howe accedió. Esta vez, Howe no tocó el bajo, sólo la guitarra y el teclado, pero todas las partes de la batería en Voyager fueron realizadas por su hijo. Howe viajó a Ginebra (Suiza) para grabar su parte a comienzos de 1989. Durante un descanso, condujo hasta Montreux, donde se detuvo para almorzar. Allí se encontró con Martin Gloves (quien había trabajado para Yes y que ahora era el supervisor de equipo de Queen), y este le dijo que Queen en ese momento estaba en el estudio. Freddie Mercury reconoció a Steve Howe tan pronto como entró al estudio y (según el productor David Richards, que también había trabajado con Yes en el pasado) le pidió tocara un poco la guitarra. Otra versión afirma que fue Brian May quien le pidió tocase el ritmo flamenco. En una entrevista durante 1991, Brian admitió que él no podría haber tocado la parte que grabó Howe. Vídeo promocional Para acompañar al sencillo se creó un video musical muy elaborado que incorporaba figuras de plastilina similares al arte de la cubierta del álbum; las figuras eran animadas utilizando la técnica de stop-motion. Los miembros de la banda aparecen únicamente como ilustraciones e imágenes tomadas principalmente de vídeos anteriores de Queen (como por ejemplo El concierto en Wembley de 1986, The Miracle, Scandal, Breakthru, The Invisible Man y I Want It All), en la pantalla de cine que compone el decorado, Freddie aparece dibujado en el mismo estilo de Leonardo da Vinci, Brian en el estilo de los aguafuertes victorianos, Roger en el estilo de Jackson Pollock y John en el de Pablo Picasso. En el vídeo también aparece un montaje de imágenes y fotografías históricas, y la compañía productora DoRo (que produjo todos los sencillos del álbum Innuendo) obtuvo un premio Monitor en la categoría «Mejor logro en un vídeo musical». Un primer corte del vídeo fue prohibido en las cadenas de televisión estadounidenses debido a que contenía imágenes de la Guerra del Golfo. Se lanzó un vídeo alternativo (sin las imágenes en cuestión) que sí fue emitido en los Estados Unidos. Versión alternativa Robert Plant interpretó la canción, junto con partes de Kashmir y Thank You (canciones de Led Zeppelin ambas), acompañando a los tres miembros sobrevivientes de Queen en el Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury de 1992 en el Estadio de Wembley. Sin embargo, la canción fue dejada de lado en el DVD Tributo a Freddie Mercury a pedido de Plant porque no había podido recordar la letra y, en consecuencia, no la había interpretado correctamente. La «versión explosiva» de la canción incluye un sonido similar al de una bomba atómica, luego que Freddie canta «''til the end of time».'' Posición en las distintas listas musicales * N° 1 (Reino Unido: oro; Portugal; Sudáfrica) * N° 3 (Suiza) * N° 4 (Países Bajos) * N° 5 (Alemania) * N° 6 (Italia) * N° 12 (Austria) * N° 17 (Estados Unidos, Modern Rock Tracks) * N° 27 (Australia) Créditos * Escrita por: Queen * Producida por: Queen y David Richards * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury:' 'voz líder y coros, teclados * Brian May:' '''guitarras * 'John Deacon:' 'bajo * '''Roger Taylor: batería, percusión * Steve Howe:' '''solo de guitarra española * 'David Richards: programación de teclado Duración: 6:31 Letra ' Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Composiciones de Queen Categoría:Canciones de los 90 Categoría:Innuendo Categoría:The A-Z of Queen, Volume 1 Categoría:Greatest Hits II